1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component equipped with a chip component having a sensor part and a method of manufacturing the electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a chip component having a sensor part is mounted on a circuit board, it is necessary to leave a space around the sensor part during the mounting to prevent the functions of the sensor part from being impaired. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-251070, for example, discloses a semiconductor device in which a dam is formed so as to enclose an inner region located inside of a connection region, in which connections between electrode terminals of a semiconductor element and pads on a circuit board are present, so that the inner region and connection region are separated from each other. In this semiconductor device, a plurality of through-holes extending through the circuit board are formed in the inner region, enclosed by the dam, on the circuit board to prevent bubbles from remaining in an under-fill material used for sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,791,532 discloses a sensor assembly equipped with a sensor chip disposed so as to face a circuit board. In this assembly, a chamber is provided between the circuit board and the sensor chip. The chamber is enclosed by the dam so that the dam prevents the under-fill material from entering the chamber.
When a space around a sensor part is enclosed by a dam member, it is possible, to a certain extent, to prevent an under-fill material from entering the space. However, when the under-fill material is applied, it may leak from a clearance between the dam member and the chip component toward the inside space. Particularly, when an under-fill material with low viscosity is used, the under-fill material easily enters the inside space due to a capillary phenomenon. This is problematic in that it is difficult to control an amount by which the under-fill material is applied.
These and other drawbacks exist.